Dragon Ball Z - Final Frontier (video game)
The ultimate story and fighting game: Budokai, Raging Blast and Tenkaichi gameplay in one! experience the epic storyline including hero mode and a new story. Experience a what if story mode and experience ultimate tournaments and battles online! Characters Goku > Goku (k) > Goku (SSJ) > Goku (SSJ2) > Goku (SSJ3) > Goku (SSJ4) > Goku (SSJG) > Goku (SSJ5) Vegeta > Vegeta (SSJ) > Vegeta (SSJ2) > Super Vegeta > Vegeta (SSJ4) > Vegeta (SSJG) > Vegeta (SSJ5) Gohan > Gohan (SSJ) > Gohan (SSJ2) > Gohan (SSJ3) > Ultimate Gohan Teen Gohan > Teen Gohan (SSJ) > Teen Gohan (SSJ2) Trunks (sword) > Trunks (sword) (SSJ) > Trunks (sword) (SSJ2) Future Trunks > (SSJ) > Super Trunks > (SSJ3) Chi Chi > Chi Chi (K) Videl Janemba > Ultimate Janemba Trunks > Trunks (SSJ) Goten > Goten (SSJ) Gotenks > Gotenks (SSJ) > Gotenks (SSJ3) > Gotenks (SSJ4) Trunks (GT) > Trunks (GT) (SSJ) Goten (GT) > Goten (GT) (SSJ) Gotenks (Older) > Gotenks (Older) (SSJ) > Gotenks (Older) (SSJ3) Gogeta > Super Gogeta > Gogeta (SSJ3) > Gogeta (SSJ4) > Gogeta (SSJ5) Vegito > Vegito (SSJ) > Vegito (SSJ3) > Ultimate Vegito Omega Shenron > Omega Shenron (full power) Piccolo > Super Piccolo Cell (1st form) > (2nd form) > (complete) > (full power) Frieza (1st form) > (2nd form) > (3rd form) > (forth form, frieza cooler form) > Ultimate Frieza Cooler (1st form) > Cooler (4th form) > meta > Ultimate Cooler Ultimate Coolza Captain Ginyu Burter Racoome Juice Guldo Baby (Vegeta) Pan > Pan (SSJ) Kid Goku (SSJ) > Kid Goku (SSJ3) Yamcha Tien Chaotzu Kid Buu Super Buu > Gotenks absorbed > Gohan absorbed > Vegito absorbed (secret character) Custom Character 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Lord Bills > Ultimate Bills Shenron Warrior Krillin Lord Slug Raditz Android 18 Android 17 Broly > Broly (SSJ) > Broly (LSSJ) > Broly (SSJ5) Pikon Character Creation Creating your character is easy in this game and is found to be one of the best modes in this game including the hero mode. You can create upto five characters from 1 base character. Template: Saiyan Namek Buu Human Android Universal (frieza/cooler/etc) and then you can customize with purchasable clothing and colours. After this, you can customize the 4 special moves for each twist of the right anologue stick. for example: My characters name: Rejibrad Race: Saiyan Transformations: Super Saiyan (10,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 2 (20,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 3 (50,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 4 (100,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 5 (1,000,000 tokens), Super Saiyan God (1,500,000 tokens). Moves: Kamehameha: up Death Ray: right Instant transmision: down Kaokhen: left Tokens shop: Transformations: Saiyan: Super Saiyan (10,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 2 (20,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 3 (50,000 tokens), Legendary Super Saiyan (75,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 4 (100,000 tokens), Super Saiyan 5 (1,000,000 tokens), Super Saiyan God (1,500,000 tokens). Namek: Super Namek (10,000 tokens), Mega Namek (20,000 tokens), Ultimate Namek (50,000 tokens), Shenron Namek (100,000 tokens). Buu: Super (20,000 tokens), Kid (40,000 tokens), Absorb character of choice (100,000 tokens), Godlike (1,000,000 tokens). Human: Super (50,000 tokens), Mystic (100,000), Dragon ball wish: Godlike (1,000,000) Android: Super (50,000 tokens), Goku DNA (100,000), Vegeta DNA (100,000), Gogeta DNA (100,000) Universal: 4th transformation (100,000 tokens), Ultimate transformation (500,000), Meta (1,000,000) Story Mode Sagas: Piccolo Saga Saiyan Saga Namek Saga Android Saga Buu Saga Movie Saga (featuring battle of gods) Shenron Saga Super Saiyan 5 Saga (custom) (new) Hero Mode What IF Saga Villain Mode Online Online mode features online multiplayer tournaments which holds 16 competeters as each custom character fights it out for the winning prize of tokens and special unlockables. Versus mode is also available. Offline Tournaments Offline tournaments feature: Cell games World Tournament Otherworld Tournament Universe Tournament Gameplay Gameplay while fighting is a mix of raging blast (normal fights) and Ultimate Tenkaichi on boss fights. This makes the game have accilerating fighting fun and also a very dynamic sense of gameplay inside the story mode. Rating: 10/10 The best dragon ball z game yet! Boss Fights these are the major boss fights which includes different gameplay. Meta Cooler Giant Great Ape Vegeta Giant Great Ape Baby Raging Shenron (SSJ5 SAGA) Piccolo (Big) Super Buu (inside buu) Omega Shenron (Finale) Omega Shenron vs. Goku (SSJ5) (After completion of all main sagas Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is custom made by the creaters of Dragon Ball Z. Super Saiyan 5 takes place between Super Saiyan 3 form and Super Saiyan 4. The character takes the image as a golden super saiyan fighter but has the body of Super Saiyan 4. This is it's first appearence but then the colour turns white during the saga which means mastery. Mastery form is a secret form for Goku and custom character after beating the final boss omega shenron as Goku in super saiyan 5 form.